Bobby Seale
|birth_place = Liberty, Texas, U.S. |party = Black Panther Party |education = Merritt College |occupation = Political activist |notable_works = Seize the Time: The Story of the Black Panther Party and Huey P. Newton }} Robert George Seale (born October 22, 1936) is an American political activist. He and fellow activist Huey P. Newton co-founded the Black Panther Party. Early life Seale is the eldest of three children. He has a younger brother, Jon, and a younger sister, Betty. He was born in Liberty, Texas to George Seale, a carpenter, and Thelma Seale (née Traylor), a homemaker.Bobby Seale at Spartacus Educational The Seale family lived in poverty during most of Bobby Seale's early life. After moving around Texas, first to Dallas, then to San Antonio, and Port Arthur, his family eventually relocated to Oakland, California when he was eight years old. Seale attended Berkeley High School, then dropped out and joined the United States Air Force in 1955.Bagley, Mark. Bobby Seale biography . Penn State University Libraries. Retrieved February 2, 2011. He was discharged for bad conduct three years after he joined for fighting with a commanding officer at Ellsworth Air Force Base in South Dakota. After being dishonorably discharged from the Air Force, Seale worked as a sheet metal mechanic for various aerospace plants while studying for his high school diploma at night."Bobby Seale" at Discover the Networks.org "I worked in every major aircraft plant and aircraft corporation, even those with government contracts. I was a top-flight sheet-metal mechanic". After earning his high school diploma, Seale attended Merritt Community College where he studied engineering and politics until 1962.Civil Rights Movement: "Black Power" Era at Shmoop. While at college, Bobby Seale joined the Afro-American Association (AAA), a group on the campus devoted to advocating black separatism. "I wanted to be an engineer when I went to college, but I got shifted right away since I became interested in American Black History and trying to solve some of the problems."Seale, Bobby (1991). Seize The Time. Baltimore, MD: Black Classic Press. p.10 Through the AAA group, Seale met Huey P. Newton. In June 1966, Seale began working at the North Oakland Neighborhood Anti-Poverty Center in their summer youth program. Seale's objective was to teach the youth in the program Black American History and teach them a degree of responsibility towards the people living in their communities. While working in the program, Seale met Bobby Hutton, the first member of the Black Panther Party. Also at college, Seale became a member of Phi Beta Sigma fraternity. He married Artie Seale, and had a son, Malik Nkrumah Stagolee Seale.Jason Mitchell, "Malcolm X’s Influence on the Black Panther Party’s Philosophy" , History in an Hour, June 15, 2012. Black Panthers Bobby Seale and Huey P. Newton were heavily inspired by the teachings of activist Malcolm X, who was assassinated in 1965. The two joined together in October 1966 to create the Black Panther Party for Self-Defense, which adopted the late activist's slogan "freedom by any means necessary" as their own. Before the Black Panther Party, Seale and Newton created a group known as the Soul Students Advisory Council. The group was organized so to allow it to function through "ultra-democracy," defined as individualism manifesting itself as an aversion to discipline. "The goal was to develop a college campus group that would help develop leadership; to go back to the black community and serve the black community in a revolutionary fashion". Seale and Newton then created the Black Panther Party to organize the black community and express their desires and needs in order to resist the racism and classism perpetuated by the system. Seale described the Panthers as "an organization that represents black people and many white radicals relate to this and understand that the Black Panther Party is a righteous revolutionary front against this racist decadent, capitalistic system."The Black Panther Leaders Speak pp. 21-22, On Violent Revolution. Seale and Newton together wrote the doctrines "What We Want Now!" which Seale said were intended to be "the practical, specific things we need and that should exist" and "What We Believe," which outlines the philosophical principles of the Black Panther Party in order to educate the people and disseminate information about the specifics of the party's platform. These writings were part of the party's Ten-Point Program, also known as "The Black Panther Party for Self-Defense Ten-Point Platform and Program," a set of guidelines to the Black Panther Party's ideals and ways of operation. Seale and Newton decided to name Newton Minister of Defense and Seale became the Chairman of the party. During his time with the Panthers, he underwent surveillance by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) as part of its COINTELPRO program. In 1968, Seale wrote Seize the Time: The Story of the Black Panther Party and Huey P. Newton, published in 1970.Bobby Seale, [http://libcom.org/files/STT.pdf Seize The Time]: The Story of the Black Panther Party. Bobby Seale was one of the original "Chicago Eight" defendants charged with conspiracy and inciting a riot in the wake of the 1968 Democratic National Convention in Chicago. Bobby Seale, while in prison, stated, "To be a Revolutionary is to be an Enemy of the state. To be arrested for this struggle is to be a Political Prisoner."The Black Panther Leaders Speak, p. 23. On Violent Revolution. The evidence against Seale was slim, as he was a last-minute replacement for activist Eldridge Cleaver and had been in Chicago for only two days of the convention. During the trial, one of Seale's many vociferous protests led Judge Julius Hoffman to have him bound and gagged, as commemorated in the song "Chicago" written by Graham Nash and mentioned in the poem and song "H2Ogate Blues" by Gil Scott-Heron. On November 5, 1969, Judge Hoffman sentenced him to four years in prison for 16 counts of contempt, each count for three months of his imprisonment because of his outbursts during the trial, and eventually ordered Seale severed from the case, leading to the proceedings against the remaining defendants being renamed the "Chicago Seven".http://www.discoverthenetworks.org/individualProfile.asp?indid=1621 at Discover the Networks.org The trial of the "Chicago Eight" was depicted in the 1987 HBO television movie Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8, whose script relied heavily upon transcripts from the court proceedings. Seale was portrayed by actor Carl Lumbly. Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=September 1, 2016}} on December 10, 1971 at Crisler Arena in Ann Arbor, Michigan]] While serving his four-year sentence, Seale was put on trial again in 1970 in the New Haven Black Panther trials. Several officers of the Panther organization had murdered a fellow Panther, Alex Rackley, who had confessed under torture to being a police informant. The leader of the murder plan, George Sams, Jr., turned state's evidence and testified that Seale, who had visited New Haven only hours before the murder, had ordered him to kill Rackley. The trials were accompanied by a large demonstration in New Haven on May Day, 1970, which coincided with the beginning of the American college student strike of 1970. The jury was unable to reach a verdict in Seale's trial, and the charges were eventually dropped. The government suspended his convictions and Seale was released from prison in 1972. While Seale was in prison, his wife, Artie, became pregnant, allegedly by fellow Panther Fred Bennett. Bennett's mutilated remains were found in a suspected Panther hideout in April 1971."Remote Panther Hideout was Slaying Scene". The Palm Beach Post, April 21, 1971. Seale was implicated in the murder, with police suspecting he had ordered it in retaliation for the affair, but no charges were pressed.Jama Lazerow, Yohuru R. Williams. In Search of the Black Panther Party: New Perspectives on a Revolutionary Movement. Duke University Press. 2006, p. 170. Seale wrote an article titled "One Less Oppressor" that shows appreciation of the murder of Bennett and stated, "The people have now come to realize that the only way to deal with the oppressor is to deal on our own terms and this was done."The Black Panther Leaders Speak, p. 24, On Violent Revolution. Seale ran for Mayor of Oakland, California in 1973.Bobby Seale at Pennsylvania State University's online library He received the second-most votes in a field of nine candidates but ultimately lost in a run-off with incumbent Mayor John Reading. In 1974, Seale and Huey Newton argued over a proposed movie about the Panthers that Newton wanted Bert Schneider to produce. According to several accounts, the argument escalated to a fight in which Newton, backed by his armed bodyguards, allegedly beat Seale with a bullwhip so badly that Seale required extensive medical treatment for his injuries. Afterwards, he went into hiding for nearly a year, and ended his affiliation with the Party in 1974.Kate Coleman and Paul Avery. The Party’s Over. New Times. July 10, 1978.Hugh Pearson, The Shadow of the Panther, 1994. Seale denied any such physical altercation took place, dismissing rumors that he and Newton were ever less than friends. The Ten Point Platform Bobby Seale worked with Huey Newton to create the Ten Point platform. The platform was a political and social demand for the survival of the Black population in the United States. The two men formulated the Ten Point Platform in the late 60s, and these ideologies grew into the Black Panther Party. The document encapsulated the economic exploitation of the black body, and addressed the mistreatment of the black race. This document was attractive to those suffering under the oppressive nature of white power. The document explains how the combination of racism and capitalism resulted in fascism in our country. The Ten Point Platform lays out the need for full employment of blacks, the need for their shelter, and decent education; decent education meaning the real history of the United States, the history including the murder of Native Americans and the enslavement of Africans. The platform calls for the release of political prisoners. The points are as follows: #We Want Freedom. We Want Power To Determine The Destiny Of Our Black Community. #We Want Full Employment For Our People. #We Want An End To The Robbery By The Capitalists Of Our Black Community. #We Want Decent Housing Fit For The Shelter Of Human Beings. #We Want Education For Our People That Exposes The True Nature Of This Decadent American Society. We Want Education That Teaches Us Our True History And Our Role In The Present-Day Society. #We Want All Black Men To Be Exempt From Military Service. #We Want An Immediate End To Police Brutality And Murder Of Black People. #We Want Freedom For All Black Men Held In Federal, State, County And City Prisons And Jails. #We Want All Black People When Brought To Trial To Be Tried In Court By A Jury Of Their Peer Group Or People From Their Black Communities, As Defined By The Constitution Of The United States. #We Want Land, Bread, Housing, Education, Clothing, Justice And Peace. Life after the Black Panthers In 1988, Bobby Seale wrote an autobiography titled A Lonely Rage. Also, in 1987, he wrote a cookbook called Barbeque'n with Bobby Seale: Hickory & Mesquite Recipes, the proceeds going to various non-profit social organizations. Seale also advertised Ben & Jerry's ice cream. In 1998, Seale appeared on the television documentary series Cold War, discussing the events of the 1960s. Bobby Seale was the central protagonist alongside Kathleen Cleaver, Jamal Joseph and Nile Rodgers in the 1999 theatrical documentary 'Public Enemy' by Jens Meurer, which premiered at the Venice Film Festival. In 2002, Seale began dedicating his time to Reach!, a group focused on youth education programs. He has also taught black studies at Temple University in Philadelphia. Seale appears in Roberto Bolaño's last novel, 2666, renamed as Barry Seaman. Also in 2002, Seale moved back to Oakland, working with young political advocates to influence social change.Bobby Seale Biography at bio. In 2006, he appeared in the documentary The U.S. vs. John Lennon to discuss his friendship with John Lennon. Seale has also visited over 500 colleges to share his personal experiences as a Black Panther and to give advice to students interested in community organizing and social justice. Since 2013, Seale has been seeking to produce a screenplay he wrote based on his autobiography, Seize the Time: The Eighth Defendant. Seale co-authored Power to the People: The World of the Black Panthers, a 2016 book with photographer Stephen Shames. Publications * Seale, Bobby; Shames, Stephen. Power to the People: The World of the Black Panthers. Abrams: New York. 2016. * Seale, Bobby. Seize the Time: The Story of the Black Panther Party and Huey P. Newton. Arrow Books and Hutchinson & Co., 2010. Reprint * Seale, Bobby. A Lonely Rage: The Autobiography of Bobby Seale, 1978. References Further reading * Pearson, Hugh. The Shadow of the Panther: Huey P. Newton and the Price of Black Power in America. Addison-Wesley, 1994. . External links * American Black Journal, interview, 1978 * Swindle, interview, 2007 * Category:1936 births Category:20th-century African-American activists Category:Activists from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Activists for African-American civil rights Category:American socialists Category:Berkeley High School (Berkeley, California) alumni Category:Chicago Seven Category:COINTELPRO targets Category:Living people Category:Members of the Black Panther Party Category:People from Berkeley, California Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:People from Liberty, Texas Category:People from Oakland, California Category:Military personnel from Texas Category:Temple University faculty Category:American autobiographers Category:Activists from California Category:Activists from Texas Category:New Left Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:American political party founders